The Ultimate Elrios Squad of Justice
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: After the return of the El Elsword, Raven, and Chung fail at accomplishing their goals. Now in order fill the empty void the trio create a new mercenery team. No matter how ridiculous the mission is they will accomplish it. The Ultimate Elrios Squad of Jutice or UESJ takes on many adventures and misadventures in it's future missions.
1. Meet the Team

**Hello everyone thank you for your time and consideration in reading my new story. I am terrible at grammar and I'm still trying to improve. I'm sorry If I offended anyone and if you have any suggestions about the story you would like to give me feel free to review.**

**I still don't know If I will include the girls in this story since this is a misadventure story of the boys.**

**Elsword Lord Knight 17 years old**

**Raven Blade Master 28 years old**

**Chung Deadly Chaser 17 years old**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't become a Red Knight Captain?!" asked an impatient red headed knight. It was Elsword who was talking to his fellow Red Knight comrades Lowe and Ponesio.

"I'm sorry Elsword but you don't exactly…meet the qualifications to become one." Responded Lowe.

"But I thought you said I was the strongest member of the Red Knights?!" responded Elsword angrily.

"Well yes you are at the level of our former leader Elsa, your sister, but she had… some other qualities than just combat abilities."

"What kind qualities are you talking about?!" Elsword was now angry, confused, irritated, and impatient.

"Gah! Forget it!" yelled Ponesio in an irritated tone.

"Let me put to you this way kid so maybe you can understand! SHE IS WAS WAY SMARTER THAN YOU EVER WERE!" yelled Ponesio with an enraged and irritated tone.

"Eh!" Elsword was completely confused now by what they meant of her being smarter than he ever was.

"But I am smart I'm stupid I can handle this!" said Elsword a little less puzzled. "I really don't understand what you are trying to say?"

"Well Elsword…um" said Lowe stuttering.

"You are not…well…very responsible." Said Lowe taking a deep breath.

Elsword was even more confused than before that you could practically see an imaginery black question mark floating above his head. "What do you mean by not being 'responsible'"?

"Well let's see your reckless, you get into fights all the time, cause trouble all around the world with your group, and can't seem to get along with them, and by the way you are not old enough!" yelled an irritated Ponesio.

"What of course I'm old enough why wouldn't I be? I'm 17 sir!" responded Elsword angrily.

"Look Elsword why Ponesio means is that…there is time for improvement you are not ready but one day you will be ready trust us." Said a tired Lowe.

"Yes trust us Elsword."

As a response to Ponesio and Lowe Elsword only frowned and walked back to Velder Castle in order to meet up with his group. How could he ever prove to his sister that he is truly strong if he cannot acquired the rank of Red Knight Captain.

* * *

As Elsword entered the grounds of the Castle he saw Chung frowning and sitting alone in the front yard. Elsword walked over towards him and then asked "What happened to you?"

Chung looked up to Elsword took a deep breath and then responded "I got rejected by my father when I offered help in reconstructing Hamel, all he said 'you are too young go play with your friends', honestly he treats me like a little kid."

"Oh well that makes too of us that are 'kids'" said Elsword irritated.

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Ponesio and Lowe rejected my request to become a Red Knight captain because I was too young." Said Elsword in a high voice.

"Well what do you think we should do now?" asked Chung with a bored expression.

"I don't know let's go bug the girls or something."

"Oh no we can't."

"Eh! Why?" asked Elsword facing Chung with a curious face.

"Well ever since the El was returned Rena has been going occasionally to handle some business with her elven people, Aisha went to Hamel to handle some business with Noah, and Eve…well she has making robots nonstop trying to recreate her Nasod race."

Elsword looked at the ground and looked over to Chung again asking him "What about Raven?"

"Well you got me there I don't he just goes out for a while then comes back, he hasn't left today though why don't you g-" before Chung could finish his sentence Elsword ran inside the castle heading over to Raven's dorm.

"ask him." Said Chung with wide eyes.

* * *

"Damn it Damn it Damn it!" yelled Raven angrily pacing back and forth.

"Honestly every time I recruit someone to my mercenary group he either ends up being a traitor, or running away due to fear of death." Raven finally stopped pacing looked up at the roof then yelled. "IS THERE NO ONE WHO CAN BE A DECENT MERCENERY THAT CAN HANDLE A STRONG AND DEADLY MISSION!"

Suddenly Elsword burst through the door of Raven's room. "Did someone say strong and deadly mission, I'm in!"

Raven turned his head towards Elsword thought for a bit then faced the roof again. "PLEASE SOMEONE WHO IS NOT EXPECTED TO SCREW UP THESE MISSIONS!"

"Raven why are you yelling?" asked Elsword

"Uh you don't need to know that."

"Actually I'm curious too why are you yelling?" asked Chung who was following Elsword all the way to Raven's room.

Raven closed his eyes knowing he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Fine I will tell you two but you have to shut up and not interrupt me got that!"

Elsword and Chung both nodded their heads rapidly got down on their knees and looked up at Raven like little kids listening to a bed time story."

"I'm a little low on cash so um well…I decided to create a mercenary group. Ever since the El was returned its pretty peaceful but people still need some help now and then you know."

Chung and Elsword both leaped up to the air in excitement yellind "I WANT TO JOIN I WANT TO JOIN!" over and over again.

"Gah fine you can join!" said an irritated Raven.

"Yay!" they both yelled raising their hands up in the air.

He had no choice but to recruit them, after all he could trust more than anyone else.

"Fine you two are now members of the black crow mercenary group." Said Raven with eyes closed.

However, as he opened them he heard Elsword say "Let's call our group the Elsword knights!"

"No the Chung Gaurdians of Justice!"

"You idiots this the Crow Mercenery gro-" before Raven could finish his sentence Elsword said "I got let's call ourselves the Ultim Elrios Squad of Justice!"

"Great Idea Elsword that's a great name!"

"Well it's getting late cya later partners!"

"Yeah cya later partners!"

As Elsword and Chung left Raven's room he became sweaty with his mouth dropping. His eyes became blank and all he could think was '_how did they take control of my mercenary g_roup?'

And thus the UESJ was formed helping its community with whatever ridiculous task it needs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my new story. Story if I offended anyone.**


	2. The 1st Client and 1st Mission

**Alright guys here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy sorry if I offended anyone. **

* * *

"Come on Elsword get up!" Elsword woke up from his nap on the grass to see a blond haired little soldier. It was Chung and he was very irritated, impatient, and angry.

"Ah what is it Chung?" Said Elsword rubbing his eyes.

"I got us our 1st ever Job as a mercenary group! We can't be late and Raven is already going to meet the client!" Hearing that Elsword jumped up grabbed his sword and then joined Chung with excitement.

"Alright let's go but where is the client and who is it?" As they both ran off to the south Chung began explaining everything to Elsword.

"The client is at Fieta as for who he is I don't know."

Elsword was already pumped for his 1st mission. He didn't know how it would play out but for sure he would savor the mission.

* * *

"Where the hell did everyone go?!" asked Raven to thin air while standing in the middle of Fieta path.

Raven had been waiting for a while now, not just for the client but also for his team. Everyone was late except for him and waiting just made him angry, irritated, and impatient. If nobody would ever show he would just leave back to the castle and join everybody else. After that he would have a "little talk" with Elsword and Chung.

"Hello Raven" said a voice from behind him.

Raven turned around to see it was Allegro who called him. "Allegro you are the client?"

"Why yes, yes I am. You see I read the add about your squad and I am quite glad you were able to accept my message."

"Yeah it's not a problem." Allegro turned his to every side viewing the entire area and then looking back to Raven.

"The add read that there were 3 of you where are the other 2?" After Allegro said that, Raven of was reminded that Elsword and Chung were late! They were about to receive their mission and 2 of the team's members were not here. However, if they didn't come that would make things much easier and save the embarrassment of failure.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Allegro but they were both killed by a giant meteor that fell from space and killed them both!"

"But aren't they right there?" Raven turned around to see that Elsword and Chung were standing right behind him.

"Gah!" screeched Raven.

"Hey Raven." Said Elsword.

"Allegro you are the client?" asked Chung with a curious face.

"Hello Elsword and Chung and yes I am."

"Fine whatever what's the mission Allegro." Snapped Rave.

"Yeah come on I'm already pumped up for this!" Said Elsword snapping his knuckles. Chung only nodded in agreement.

"Well… I need you to…" Everybody wanting to here moved closer to Allegro. "Bring me a Mystery Elshard from Underground Garden." That statement became a catalyst for an awkward silent moment.

Raven was the one to finally break the moment saying "That's it you want a Mystery shard! Why can't you get one yourself they sell them at the market!"

"Well yes but this one is different and is much harder to acquire so I need the help of you three."

"Ok whatever let's go to the garden guys." Said Elsword however, he was quickly put to halt by Allegro.

"Wait you must listen to the details of the mission before you leave."

"Ok then Chung here!" said Raven tossing him a pencil and a piece of paper. "Write down all the instructions Allegro gives us!"

"Geez alright alright boss!" snapped Chung.

"Ok 1st using that hole over there…" Allegro pointed over to a hole next to the trio. "You will enter the Underground Garden. You must make a successful entrance."

Chung wrote down the 1st detail then put a little check box next to it, where they would check it off if they completed it.

"2nd you must not I repeat NOT GET SPOTTED…we wedo not want conflicts with demons."

The three of them nodded their heads with their eyes closed followed by Chung writing the 2nd detail.

"And 3rd acquire the item and leave, that is all."

"Really, ok then." Said Chung writing the final detail.

"Ok then in we go!" said Raven.

"Wait do we have to use that or…is there another entrance?" said Chung shivering. He didn't want to go in the hole after all who knew what could be down there.

"Yeah your right but…" Raven pushed Chung in the whole, which was followed a scream of terror. "then that happened."

"Alright then don't worry Allegro we will bring the shard!" said Elsword jumping in the hole followed by Raven.

"Good luck you three." Allegro waved good bye towards the hole.

* * *

"Ugh!" yelled Chung landing on his back. He had somehow been thrown out the hole, to the air, and landed on the ground.

"Oof!" yelled Chung again as Raven landed on top of him. Elsword also landed on top of Raven.

Elsword grabbed the list which Chung dropped and checked off detail 1. As the trio stood up and wiped dirt off themselves, they turned over to see a glitter demon walk over to them.

He then asked "Are you three ok?"

"Oh yea where are just looking for a Mystery Elshard from Underground Garden." Said Elsword.

As Raven and Chung saw Elsword and the demon conversing their mouths dropped. They then had blank expressions and both gasped. "…..Oh Geez!" said Chung finally snapping back into reality while face palming himself.

Rave shadow stepped over to the demon grabing his face with his _Nasod Arm_ and then blowing away the demon with some fire.

As Raven ran off to the north Chung was yelling at Elsword "Run Stupid Run!"

"Eh?!" said Elsword puzzled.

Elsword looked down at the list seeing detail 2. He became very dull then fianally checked off detail 2 with an x instead of a check mark.

"Sorry guys!"

"Shut up and Run you idiot!" yelled Chung angrily.

"Oh Yeah right!" as Elsword used his aura of vitality to escape the scene Raven sighed saying "I knew this would happen."

Some monsters were coming up ahead but the trio wouldn't let them ruin their mission.

"One-Flash!" yelled Raven stabbing through a group of demons followed by the demons becoming hit by a high number of slashes.

"Armageddon Blade!" yelled Elsword as he stabbed through four glitter demons in front of him. Six more demons came from the North trying to stab with their swords but he rolled up in the air and smashed them down to the ground. He sliced them a few more times recovering mp then used his windmill attack.

"Windmill!" he yelled as a tornado of fire surrounded him. He spun around swinging his Armageddon blade at demon in front of him.

"Shockwave!" yelled Raven as he blew away five demons in front of him. This little battle had become a competition between Elsword and Raven. They were both releasing their strongest attacks intending to make the most damage. "SandStorm!" "Hyper Sonic Stab!"

Chung running behind finally become annoyed of their destruction and ditching him behind leaving him with nothing.

"Screw this!" he yelled while using his awakening mode.

"SHOOTING STAR!" A large number of homing missiles attacked the few remaining demons in front of them.

"AAAAAhhhh!" yelled both Elsword and Raven while also being hit by some of the missiles.

"Oops my bad." Said Chung scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Damn it Chung you didn't have to use shooting star we had everything under control!" Said Raven.

"Sorry what can I say you guys were taking too long." Responded Chung

"Taking too long?! I don't know about Elsword but I was destroying all those demons." Raven began standing up flexing chest and patting it with pride.

Chung only sweat dropped to that action. "O…k?"

"Hey what are you two doing I got the shard already let's go!" Chung and Raven both turned over to see Elsword in back of them holding a _Mystery Elshard. _"Come on the hole is over there meet you on the other side." Said Elsword jumping in the hole.

"Do…we have to use that?" said Chung shivering.

"Uh…yes." Raven pushed Chung in the hole then followed by jumping in himself. After they left a glitter demon appeared with a burned. "Why does everyone try to kill us…we aren't even at war ever since the return of the El! Can't people just leave us alone we don't even want to hurt anyone! I was actually going to help them they didn't have to burn me! Geez humans are all horrible!"

"So how did the mission go?" asked Allegro curiously.

* * *

The response was only showing him the El Shard he wanted. "Wow thank you guys so much. You didn't get into fights though right?" Allegro pointed at the trio and glared at them.

The three of them put of fake smiles showing their large white teeth. As they nodded their heads Raven whispered to his group "Shut up and nod Shut up and nod."

"Wow that's great here is your reward guys!" Allegro took out 150 blessed potions and 90 mana potions and handed them to Raven. "Split that equally ok anyway bye boys I have other business to take care of." As Allegro walked away the three froze in the moment.

"…Are you kidding me we risk our lives and all we get are crappy potions!" yelled Elsword breaking the silence.

"Damn alchemists and their short lazy asses!" yelled Raven in anger.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" The trio turned around to see Echo who was randomly passing by ran up to Raven and kicked him in between his legs. "Gah!"

"At least we are intelligent and cook something other than beef jerky unlike meat heads like you!" Elsword and Chung both had wide mouths on the random moment they had seen. After Echo saw them all she said was "Mmph!" and then walked away.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Chung

"Ugh…tell me about it." Said Raven covering his wound.

"Is that blood I smell? Do you want to make a deal?" said a mysterious voice from behind them.

The trio turned around to see Blood Colonel Edan.

"Oh hey Edan what do you want?" asked Raven while getting up.

"Oh I heard you boys made a group, called the Ultimate Elrios Squad of Justice, and I just wanted to make a deal with it."

"Alright but why should we listen to you, we already know about your crazy suicidal mission." Said Elsword rolling his eyes.

"Well yes but…eh my…reward yes reward is something much more valuable than potions I guarantee you that."

"Fine but no funny stuff!" said Elsword

"Of course not I would trick you now follow me I must speak to you privately and no I am not leading you to a trap where I will assassinate you three and take away your powers." Chung who was raising a finger up in the air and was ready speak with his mouth opened did not have the chance to give his statement.

"Well then boys come on your next job awaits." Edan smirked at them as they followed him to a private location.

* * *

**If you want to tell me your thoughts on it feel free to review. Thank you for reading my story and sorry if I offended anyone.**


	3. Mission 2 Get back the Dark El!

**Hello everyone this is well a pretty long chapter. Sorry for the wait on chapter 3 but I had a busy week with school so I couldn't really work on this story until saturday. I will try to update sooner but I might not be able to work on them until saturday. Sorry if I offended anyone. For those of you who took the time and consideration in reading it thank you. If you have any opinions feel free to leave a review.**

* * *

They boys and Edan had finally reached an isolated location after walking for a quite a while. There Edan was going to discuss his deal with them. Now at the darkness of night they were to discuss their next mission.

"Here we are!" said Edan. "Please step into my office."

"…." The boys were mute at his idea of an "office".

"Edan" said Chung

"Hmm" Edan stared at him with a blank expression.

"That's a cave."

"Are you making fun of us or something!" said Raven Angrily.

"No no um this is well…"

"A cave" said Elsword finishing Edan's statement.

"Your office is a cave that's new." Said Elsword

"No its jus-" before he could finish his statement Chung interrupted him.

"It's ok if your office is a cave Edan we don't have problem." After hearing that statement burst out with anger.

"OK fine it was freaking expression… this is where I found the damn demon sword you idiots! I just needed a freaking place to talk to you three privately and this is the best place I could think of understand!" As a reaction from his burst of rage Edan began panting but then stared at the trio as they said.

"Ohhhhhh." Raven face palmed himself.

"Never mind let's just get down to business." Said Edan cooling down from his explosion of rage.

Edan took out a case and showed it to the boys.

"You see this…this is your reward." Said Edan as he opened the case revealing an amazing amount of Elshards and what a appeared to enhancement stones.

"Wow this amazing man!" Said Chung bursting with excitement.

"Wait that's not all." Edan took out another case that revealed atleast 500million ED damn this guy is rich.

The mouths of the trio dropped and water began to fall out those mouths. They were left speech less from the reward. The three of each tried to reach out the cases by extending one hand forward, but before they could touch their reward the cases were closed.

"Ah ah ah." Said Edan waving his finger in front of them from side to side.

"First you have to complete my mission."

"What is it!" yelled Elsword from impatience.

"Yeah Edan what is the mission?" asked Raven.

"This might be a bit hard but I'm sure you three can pull it off right Elrios Justice Squad."

"That's the Ultimate Elrios Squad of Justice to you!" snapped Elsword

"Whatever look…it well is getting a stone." Said Edan putting a hand on the side of his face and looking at the ground.

"A stone?" said The team at the same time.

"Yeah…it's a very valuable stone…um."

"Well spit out what is it?" asked Raven.

"Yeah what is it?" said Elsword and Chung impatiently.

"It's the Dark El Stone."

"…." The trio became petrified at the sound of his statement.

"Dark" said Elsword

"El" said Chung

"Stone" said Raven

"You want us to get the Dark El Stone!" said the trio at the same time.

"Yeah." Said Edan nodding his head.

"Dark Elshard?" asked Chung curiously.

"No Dark El Stone…The whole thing not just a piece."

"…." There was a an awkward moment of silence until Elsword finally broke it.

"Dark El Stone Can We even get the Dark Elstone another crazy with these two and the girls involving clearing dungeons and beating demons along with nasods and more!"

"Oh come on don't wine you guys got the El Stone you can handle the Dark El Stone." Said Edan and looking back and forth to each one of them.

"Yeah I guess true." They all muttered.

"And besides I just need you to get it back for me."

"Hmmm" said Elsword.

"Back for you?" question Raven.

"Yeah back for me or bring it back to me."

"In other words your too lazy to get yourself." Snapped Elsword

"Wha what…no I just …I just um…I just thought…yeah I just thought you guys were more qualified and are better trained to handle such a mission."

"How do you even get the Dark El?" asked Chung.

"Kid you are talking to a guy who made a deal with a demon sword, gave up his mortality to become a vampire, and kills for a living how would I not have the Dark El?" said Edan.

"Oh yeah you do have a point there." Said Chung scratching the back of his head.

"Ok let me brief you guys on the mission."

The boys all paid serious attention to this explanation after all they are going after the Dark El so this must be a deadly suicide mission, which is what they had coming by accepting Edan's deal.

"Do you all know who Speka is?" asked Edan.

"Speka?...You mean the Evil Dark Bi-" Chung covered his mouth before he could finish his own statement.

"Bad Chung Bad Chung no vulgar language." Said Chung telling himself.

"It's ok she is one you can call her a bitch." Re assured Edan.

"You mean the Speka, Shadow Witch Speka, right?" asked Raven.

"Yeah that one, she stole the Dark El from me and now she is somewhere around Fieta tormenting Glitter Demons before she leaves to Velder."

"She might have love for darkness and evil that surpasses that of Glitter Demons but she can't beat me."

"Wait Edan if you're so strong how did you lose the Dark El to her in the first place?" Asked Elsword raising a brow.

"Well um….you see" Edan was showing a slight blush of embarrassment. "She…"

"She what?" asked Raven.

"Seduced me." He muttered.

"What was that?" asked smirking

"seduced me." He repeated in a very low voice.

"Oh my gosh she seduced you that witch!" said Chung.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" laughed Elsword and Raven.

"Shu..Shu…Shut up!" Both Raven and Elsword fell to the ground showing tears of laughter.

"Stop it!"

They couldn't stop laughing it was almost as if they were going to die of laughter.

"Why you!" Edan had enough of this then smirked.

"If you do not…stop laughing right now I will…SHARPEN MY SWORD WITH BOTH YOUR ASSES!" Yelled Edan with rage.

"Ok ok calm down geez." Said Elsword standing up.

"Gah we were only playing Edan." Said Raven as he stud up.

"Whatever." Said Edan as his blush faded away.

"Look the point is that I want you three to get the Dark El it's a dangerous stone and in the wrong hands it could cause a lot of chaos." Edan imagined Speka smirking with negativity as she used the Dark El on herself.

"So what do you say?" He asked smirking at them.

"If it's a battle I'm up for it… especially against a seriously strong opponent like her." Said Elsword with a smile full of excitement.

"Let's do this!" yelled Chung

"She better not doubt my speed." Said Raven

"Alright then Ultimate Elrios Squad of Justice, I wish you good luck. Retrieve the Dark El from Speka. Accomplish your mission!"

* * *

Before they had left the Edan's "office" he had given the trio a special bag to put the Dark El in. This was necessary so they would not be exposed the dark energy of the Dark El. He had also told them that Speka had taken the bag that contained the Dark El.

"Aaaaaah!" they yelled as they ran.

"Aaaaaaa where are we going aaaaaa!" said Chung

"Aaaaaaa I have no idea aaaaaaa!" said Elsword

"Wait a minute!" said Raven as he stopped running.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea responded Chung." Responded Chung

"We were supposed to be chasing Speka." Said Elsword

"Yeah but where do we start?"

"Good question Raven, Chung can you…what are you starting at?" asked curiously as he saw Chung's wide face.

"Hey guys do you think we should start over there in that humongous dust cloud of darkness?" Chung pointed to the east which led to Under Ground Chapel.

Elsword and Raven turned around to see that Under Ground Chapel was indeed covered in giant cloud of darkness.

"Wow.." said Elsword giving a fake smile.

"Well now we know where to start, guys let the witch hunt begin." As Raven said that all three of them smirked.

* * *

"Wow this place is a mess!" said Elsword.

Under Ground Chapel was a wreck. There were toxic clouds everywhere demons cut in have and a trail of what seemed to be a dark liquid on the floor.

"Heh well she has been that's for sure." Said Raven.

"Perhaps she is after amethyst." Sated Chung.

"Perhaps."

"Guys over here!" said Elsword pointing at Amethyst's chamber.

"You were right Chung she was after Amethyst is she there?"

"Oh yea Raven she is there I can tell that much."

"Hi! Speka here! Tee-hee~ I am the shadow witch princess and I love me some darkness!" (Epic NPC Speka quote)

The three looked above themselves to see a girl dressed in dark and purple cloths with a witch hat floating on her staff above them.

"Your Speka huh?" asked Elsword glaring at her.

"Yup and who might you be?" said Speka

"I am Elsword of the Red Knights and Ultimate Elrios Squad of Justice and I'm going to tell you this hand over the Dark El or I'm going to have to take it by force!" yelled Elsword with pride.

"Oh you want the Dark El…Oh I know who you three are. You are those 3 boys who travel with a few other girls and fight a lot of demons and nasods right." Said Speka with a smirk

"Yeah what of it!" Elsword was ready to strike her done with his sandstorm. Speka teleported down in front of them but instead of attacking she just gave them sign of stop with her hand.

"Wait Elsword let's see what she has to say." Said Raven glaring at her.

"I know your friend Aisha boys and she doesn't really like me, we have fought in the past so if you three are her friends then I already know I can't boys in a fight." Speka closed her eyes and continued to explain.

"If I can't beat you individually much less at the same time…so" Speka covered her face.

"I'm a big fan of you three…you impress me a lot! You're nothing like those idiots Edan and Valak you are true men!" The boys had blank puzzled expressions. They had no idea what was wrong with her.

"So…"

"So?" they repeated.

"I have a question for you three…have you ever been struck by a toxic cloud?"

"Eh?" was their only response.

"Curse Cloud!" she yelled as she spread a dark gas around them.

"What the, hey you!" yelled Elsword now he was pissed.

"Hahahhahahahahah!" The three looked behind to see Speka in front of the exit laughing away holding the DARK EL in her hand!

"You boys are something else you know that. Now I don't know how much Edan offered you to get this back, but I have no intention of giving this back and I'm stupid to fight you three. So you later boys!"

As she warped Elsword stood angrier than he was before "WHY THAT GIRL!"

"Oh she did it now! I know what you mean Elsword let's get her!" said Raven as angry as Elsword was.

"But Raven she isn't going to fight us all she is going to do is run away every time we try to attack her!" said Chung

"I know Chung but I have a plan." As Raven smirked to himself thinking devilishly cynical in order to catch Speka Chung had a curious look on his face. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**(Plan A) Raven's Plan**

As Speka warped out of the dungeon Elsword was the next one to follow using his Aura of Vatility to speed up. He was then followed by Raven who used his shadow step in order to meet Elsword's speed. Finally Chung was well Chung so he stayed dead last.

"Awww you boys are so cute for trying to catch me!" Said Speka flying on her staff to the west while facing the boys.

"Why you!" yelled Elsword.

As the race to capture Speka sped up Chung disappeared into the background.

Speka noticed how close they were and was not about to let herself be captured. As they passed through and idea hit her on the head. She smirked then yelled "Plasma Cutter!"

"Your wrong if this is going to work!" yelled Raven.

Elsword and Raven began to dodge the laser beams striking at them. They ducked and jumped the beams as well as move from side to side.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Suddenly as the duo crossed the arch a piece of block from the arch they were crossing was torn from it by the lasers.

As the arch fell upon the duo they yelled "Ow!"

Only half of their body was visible while the other half was under the block.

Speka looked at them with wide eyes. "Wow you boys are strong any normal human would have died from that."

"Well in case you haven't noticed we are not normal humans." Said Elsword rolling his eyes.

"Another is that little fella behind you Speka." Hearing Raven's statement Speka turned around to see a Mana Eater steal her Mana.

As the Mana Eater Raven he caught the little demon with his nasod arm, crushed it then absorbed the mana.

"Ooooh then that happened!" said Raven with a smirk.

"You know that's just cute you think you beat me just because you stole my mana. Don't make me laugh I'm a Void Princess I can steal yours and I have increased Mana regeneration so think again."

"Heh." Elsword laughed at Speka.

"What's so funny? Aside the fact that you two are complete meat heads?"

"The fact that those homing missles are going to hit you." As Raven finished his statement Speka turned around to see homing missiles fired by someone on a mountain nearby.

"Oh heh." She gave a slight laugh and then teleported over to Elsword and Raven. As the homing missiles came over to them she teleported away.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Said the Duo after being hit by another Shooting Star attack they yelled "AAAAAAHHHH!" again.

* * *

"Oh shit I missed." Said Chung while looking at the explosion he caused. He then remembered what Raven told him.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

"_Chung here is the plan Elsword and I will chase after Speka then so she doesn't suspect anything you will mysteriously get left behind. After that you have to get some altitude so you aren't viewed by anyone. Finally you fire your Shooting Star and beat Speka." _

_Raven nodded with pride at his plan._

"_Wait what if he misses and the missiles hit us instead?" asked Elsword_

"_Please this is Chung we are talking the best hit man in town the Deadly Chaser he is never going to miss."_

* * *

"Boy Elsword was right." Said Chung as he gulped.

* * *

"I stand corrected you were right!" said Raven all burned up.

"Owww tell me about it." Said Elsword moaning with pain.

"Eh who is that up there?" Speka looked over at the mountain to see Chung.

"Oh it's him…let's have some fun now shall we." Speka smirked as she warped over towards Chung.

"Uh oh Elsword get your ass up let's she is going after Chung!" yelled Raven

"Alright alright I'm coming!" said Elsword wiping dirt off his cloths.

"It's time for plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"Don't worry you will see."

After they concluded their conversation they followed Speka who was heading to Chung's location.

* * *

**(Plan B) Still Raven's Plan**

"Oh crud she is coming here?!" said Chung pacing back and forth as well as panicking.

"Who is coming here?" asked voice from behind him.

He turned around gulping in fear as he saw it was Speka.

"Speka!" said Chung

"You are Chung right." She asked

"Yeah?" he responded confusion.

"Do you have any feelings for Aisha's friend Eve?"

'_How does she know about Eve?' _Thought Chung but of course if she knew Aisha she had to know everyone else.

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you like that Eve girl?"

"Well as a friend yes." Chung saw her smile turn into a frown.

"I see, I'm still curious how a nice, gentle, and sweet boy like you could like a ruthless and violent girl who doesn't even care about anyone at all."

"Eh?"

"Chung you are scared of me aren't you."

"What no…what would make you think that?"

"It's ok I'm used to it. Because of this reason I'm bound to live in darkness. No one to care for you, make you happy, or at least keep you company. I feel so lonely!" Tears began falling from Speka's eyes. She was now crying.

"All I ever wanted was someone to be there for me, love me. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!"

"What?!" Chung had a serious look on his face now.

"Chung I shall return the Dark El to you I am sorry I caused you so much trouble I will now leave *sniff* good bye." Before Speka could leave Chung grabbed her hand and pulled into a hug.

"Chung?" she asked confused.

Chung had his eyes closed hugging Speka he felt she needed some comfort and he was the one to deliver it.

"Speka I I I….I can't feel your hug anymore?" Before Chung could open his eyes he heard Speka say "You know these things are pretty coold."

"Eh!" Chung was confused, no he knew what happened she used him. He was manipulated by her charm in order to reach his weapons.

"Hey those are my Silver Shooters!" Chung lunged forward at Speka but she quickly teleported 1 foot backwards as he fell to the ground.

"Oof!" said Chung

"This thing is pretty cool too."

"Hey don't touch my destroyer!"

Before Speka could respond she was tackled to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Elsword grabbing her….but.

Elsword turned as red as a tomato when he accidently saw the inside of her skirt.

"Something wrong little boy?" she asked

Elsword turned his head to the opposite direction.

"I'm not looking."

"Oh come on red head you're a man a male this shouldn't be new to you. I bet you have always wanted to see one of these."

Elsword thought of what she was going to do then he showed a face dark eyes gulping.

"Don't please don't I don't want to know."

"Speka that is enough take this!" yelled Raven as he threw a LIGHT ORB!

Speka saw the orb in horror as it began to glow she felt as if her heart completely stopped.

"NO NOT THE LIGHT IT BURNS GAAAAAA!"

Chung however, who was in the background finally spoke saying " but wait a minute don't light orbs just heal your body."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh right that … that is true." Said Speka breaking the moment and scratching the side of her face with her finger.

"SHUT UP CHUNG!" yelled Elsword and Raven.

Speka teleported away from Elsword's restrain and in back of Raven.

"It was really cute how you boys tried to get me but you have to try harder than that." Speka giggled the teleported away.

Raven was about to explode in anger until he noticed Elsword and Chung both rolled up into a ball moving themselves back and forth.

"What happened to you two?" he asked

"We don't want to attack about it." They both responded.

"Chung where are your weapons?" Chung gave Raven an embarrassed look.

"Oh no…" Chung nodded at that.

"Damn it Speka that's it time for plan C!" yelled Raven.

"Right up Raven what is plan C?" asked Elsword as he stood up raising a brow.

Raven dotted his eyes from side to side at Elsword and Chung.

"Anybody have a plan C?" Elsword and Chung fell upside down to that comment.

"Well I don't have a C plan but I have an idea" said Chung raising his hand.

* * *

**(Plan C) Chung's Plan**

Speka was still very curious about the guns. The real reason she took them from him is because he was the most annoying one of the trio. His long range fighting style posed a threat to her but of course he was still just another boy.

"How do you use this?" she asked herself as she pulled the trigger.

"Oof!" she was stunned for a moment and then smirked. They were not as strong as Chung's attacks but even so it still fired bullets.

"This is pretty fun!" She kept firing bullets up into the air until she heard "Dark El Shards".

After hearing that her eyes turned sparkling the phrase "Dark El Shards" was music to her ears.

"Dark El Shards…Dark El Shards…Dark El Shards get your Dark El Shards." Said a merchant

"Did someone say Dark El Shards?" asked Speka excitedly

The merchant and Speka examined each other for a moment then smiled at each other.

"So who are you sir?" She asked him while quickly blinking her eyes and having her arms behind her back.

"I…um I..am well…I'm your friendly" as she continued doing the same thing the sales men became even more nervous. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Dark El Shard Sales man Mr. ….Dark El Shard Sales man yeah I'm your friendly neighborhood Dark El Shard Sales man Mr. Dark El Shard Sales man."

"aha." Said Speka nodding

"Say Mr. Merchant you have a nice mustache." Said Speka with a smirk

The Merchant began to sweat nervously but could respond "Ah yes I have the best mustache in the county."

"And that's some nice red hair too with some, nice red clothing, and some nice red eyes you have there." The Merchant gulped _'Shit is she on to me?'_ he thought.

"Do you know how to use these Dark El Shards…here let me show you." Speka threw a Dark El Shard at his leg which turned dark. The Merchant quickly squealed.

"OH that's a great…mmmm…just fine now buy one" Said the Merchant with a low voice.

"But which one should I get?" She began eating her nails.

"Any of them their all the same."

"But It can't just be any it has to be the best one."

"Oh for the love of… just take the damn box and every one of them!" screamed the Merchant with his real voice.

"Really thank thank you thank you."

The Merchant then growled with rage.

"Screw it! Light El Shard you b***!"

"Gahh!" yelled Speka as she became hit with the Light El Shard the Merchant threw at her.

"How does that feel take this too!" He then threw more Light El Shards at her petrifying her.

Speka yelled in pain from the light burning her. The Merchant removed his disguise revealing he was Elsword just with a mustache and an apron ….great disguise right.

"Oh red head I never would have guessed." Speka smirked at Elsword trying to ignore the pain.

"That's right you never saw through it which your down fall."

"Of Course." Speka rolled her eyes.

"And it's not over yet!" yelled Raven from behind her.

"One-Flash!" He hit Speka with a light attributed sword.

"Gah!"

"Your plan worked Chung we have her now."

"Thanks Raven!" said Chung with pride.

"a-e ….a….a…a" The boys all turned to Speka to see she had tears in her eyes.

"You *sniff * you..you hurt me." Speka was on the ground sobbing.

"A *sniff* it hurts you" Speka covered her face.

"Wow is this for real?" asked Elsword

"Come on guys she is faking she tricked Chung like that didn't she." Said Raven with a cold expression

"Raven I think she isn't faking she might be telling the truth." Responded Chung

"You *sniff* mons- mons- monster!" yelled Speka

Raven chocked on those words.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Aa ah *sniff* *sniff*" she kept sobbing

"I'm sorry Speka I didn't!"

"Of course you did mean it you didn't have to use One-Flash you know that!" Snapped Elsword

"Shut up Elsword! You would have done the same and you know that!" Raven Snapped back at him.

"Why you!"

Before a fight could erupt from these two Chung stepped.

"Guys wait Guys!"

"WHAT CHUNG!" They both yelled

Chung didn't interrupt them in order to stop them from fighting he interrupted them for another reason.

"Guys where did Speka go?"

An awkward silent moment erupted again "….."

"Gah!" They three yelled realizing Speka was gone.

"She took the Dark El Shards!" screamed Chung in horror.

"That damn little!" yelled Raven.

"She tricked me again." Chung rolled back into a ball alone.

"Edan never said she was manipulative" said Elsword

"He said she seduced him, maybe that's how she seduced him with girly tears." Responded Raven

"That's it no more Mr. Nice guy" Chung and Raven gave a serious look to Elsword.

"Elsword" said Raven

"Guys I have a plan...D and the only way we can fail at it is if one us screws it up."

"Looks like Speka went over the border between Velder and Fieta" said Chung pointing to the north.

"Good, she hasn't left yet and this time we will have the last laugh!" yelled Elsword as he followed his friends to the north.

* * *

**(Plan D) Elsword's Plan**

"Boy oh boy boys will always be…boys" said Speka raising her arms and shoulders.

"But at least they left with all these Dark Shards I think there is about 30 in here." Speka put down the case containing the Dark El Shards then took out a bag.

"But you are the best item that I have ever come across." Before Speka could open the bag she was interrupted.

"For your information we are not boys we are men!" yelled Raven.

The trio stepped in front of the border between the Fieta and Velder border.

"Oh it's you three again…say are you the ones who left that mess over there?" Speka pointed to the side of the road which contained a pile of Mystery and Dark El Shards. It seemed like all the shards the team had been in the pile.

"Come on its darkness go get it!" yelled Elsword pointing at the pile too.

"Elsword this is a stupid plan it's never going to work." Raven face palmed himself and put his head down.

"You never know Raven it's worth a try." Said Chung raising his arms and shoulders.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go and pick all the items of the pile, please don't me laugh. As if I would fall for that trick. You want me to walk over to the pile step on that banana peel in front of the pile, which will cause me to fall backwards on that catapult, which will launch me over to that pile of light El Shards." Speka pointed to a pile a few yards away from the Dark El Shard pile.

"See Elsword this was never going to work" said Raven shaking his head.

"Where do we even get the money for this stuff?" Question Chung. Just then Raven took out a wallet opened it revealing only a piece of lint it.

"Oh."

Speka then continued to explain their foolish plan. "Well as I was saying, become petrified then you will take away my staff, take back his weapons and take back the Dark El."

"See told you this isn't going to work."

"Wow Raven you were right."

"Wait for it!" said Elsword raising a finger in the air.

"But I will simply step over the banana peel and take your shards like so…" Speka stepped over the banana peel and grabbed a shard from the dark pile. However, to her surprise the dark shard was a fake. William popped up from the fake shard and hit Speka knocking her back.

"Hahahaah puny humans it is I William!" Said William swinging his sword.

"Gah!"

"See I told you it would work!" Said Elsword with excitement.

"It…actually worked." Ravens mouth dropped as a result of his surprise.

Chung walked up to the knocked down Speka and took her staff.

"Haha I got your staaaf I got your staaaf I got your staaaf!" Said Chung waving her staff right in front of her eyes.

Speka stood up, rolled her eyes, and finally showed Chung one of his Silver Shooters. Chung was now reminded then he also lacked his weapons.

"Awwwww" Chung frowned and lowered his head.

"So what if you have his weapons we still have ours and you don't have yours so ha!" said Raven full of pride.

"What he said!" said Elsword.

"Oh yeah well boys, it's been fun tell you what since you gave all this stuff, I will give you this back!" Speka tossed Chung's weapons back to him.

"My Weapons!"

"What your just giving up?" Raven pointed at her.

"It's not polite to point at people and no." Speka took out a LIGHTING ORB and used it!

The trio became shocked and stunned. Speka walked over to Chung and took back her staff.

"Oh and before I go…" Speka walked over to Raven.

"I don't like hurting hot guys like yourself, but…this is for the light orbs you used on me with your sword." Speka hit Raven in between his legs.

"Ugh!" yelled Raven in pain

"Hahahahah that's the second time that happened to him!" Elsword no longer stunned fell over in laughter.

"Shut up Elsword and don't let her get away!" Yelled while getting up.

"Oh right!" Elsword stood up then attempted to catch Speka.

"Honestly you three crack me up! I had a lot of fun boys. I know I can't beat any of you in a fight so all I can do is…well fly away." Speka levitated herself on her staff and flew up in there.

"Oh one more thing, tell Aisha I said hi! Bye boys!" Speka teleported to Velder where she was long gone by now.

"She is long gone by now!" said Raven.

"Damn it we suck we failed!"

"I don't feel so good she took back her staff and we lost!" Chung rolled himself back into a ball.

"She might have taken her staff back, but I took this back!" Elsword held a stone a dark one while smiling. Elsword held the DARK EL STONE in his hand!

"What how when why?!" asked Raven and Chung at the same time. Both their mouth's dropped from the stone in his hand.

"Oh silly Raven my plan wasn't meant to get the Dark El it was meant to get Chung's guns back." Elsword tapped on Raven's nose with his finger.

"But then when did you?" Still confused Raven scratched all over his head.

"Oh that's simple let me explain."

* * *

**(Flash Back) Elsword's POV**

_Remember when I grabbed on to Speka from behind._

"_You're not going anywhere." I grabbed her from behind then noticed the bag on the side of her well….but. Man I never saw the inside of a girls…I don't talk about it let me keep going._

_Well after that little awkward moment you came in and said "Speka that is enough take this!"_

_You threw her a light orb and she became distracted. Then I thought 'What should I do now? Oh yeah grab the stone that's right.' _

_Finally I switched her bag with the one I had._

* * *

**(End of Explination, POV, or Flash Back)**

"Oh ok that makes sense sort of." Said Chung

"Wait if you had the Dark El this entire time then why didn't you tell us?" Raven asked curiously

"Cause you never asked?" responded Elsword

"Elsword why you….you are just full of surprises aren't you." Raven patted Elsword on the back.

"Oh you have no idea" Elsword snickered.

The team now walked over to claim their reward from Edan.

* * *

"What's taking them so lond?!" said Edan pacing back and forth.

"They have been gone for like I don't know how many hours!"

"Get myself a watch why would I get myself a watch…to tell time I can easily tell time if I was not in this isolated location!" Edan screamed back at his sword.

"Me go after her? Blood Colonel Edan after that damn little…I don't need to do something I can pay for you know that." Edan was now screaming and pointing at his sword.

"What do you mean I'm lazy? I'm not lazy! Oh sure make a deal with her…what do you mean she would have been a better master… she doesn't know shit about swordsman ship!" Edan became quiet for a bit.

"So it was my stupidity that let the Dark El be taken by her. She used her stupid little lust and innocent girl tricks. If I hadn't stopped her in time she would have taken you too."

Edan continued arguing with his sword until a voice from behind interrupted him.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked Chung who was the voice.

Edan looked wide eyed at the trio behind him after a short moment of silence he finally spoke.

"No I'm…"

"It's ok if you talk to yourself Edan." Said Elsword

"Yeah I talk to myself to." Said Raven

"No I was jus-"

"So do you talk to yourself ordinarily?" Said Chung interrupting his sentence.

"I was.."

"Are you feeling lonely Edan being in your crappy office all day long if you are I can talk to you?" said Elsword

"wel-" Edan was interrupted by Raven.

"So are..- " Raven didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Edan.

"NO NO NO NO….I was just fighting with the stupid sword that's it anymore questions?" All three of them shook their heads.

"Good now did you bring the Dark El back?" Edan crossed his arms.

"Yup here is" Elsword handed the bag containing the Dark El to Edan.

Edan opened the bag which released purple aura from it. It was dark magic.

"Yup this it, now boys normally I would con you and give empty cases but be grateful that right now I have other places to be and can't really waste time here. So have fun and nice job."

Edan tossed over the two rewards to the team. All three of them were impatient to open them. After opening the cases they went wild and their eye pupils turned into gold coins as they hugged their rewards.

"Oh you three are just a handful; I might check you up again some other, but for now bye boys." Edan raised his hand as walked away disappearing in the shadows of the night.

"That guy. Heh." Said Elsword smiling.

"Guys guys guys! Come on help me carry this!" Yelled Chung impatiently.

"Alright Chung we are coming." Said Raven

Elsword and Raven each held a case in their arms and walked back to their home while Chung picked up anything that would fall out of the cases.

"Elsword I'm still curious." Raven turned his over to Elsword.

"Hmh?"

"If you had the Dark El. Then what Speka get?" Elsword smirked at Raven.

* * *

"Oh I just love my life!" yelled Speka in excitement.

Speka was hiding out in the forest she knew when to avoid a conflict especially in the dark night.

"Man I hit the jack pot with those three! I have to have at least 100 of these shards!" Speka took out the bag which supposedly contained the Dark El and placed on her lap.

"But you are my favorite." Her impatience got the better of her and she opened the bag.

"Eh this is?" As she zipped open the bag she was surprised that it was not the Dark El. Instead William once again popped out of the bag.

"Hahahahaha it is I, William!" She had a blank stare for a moment. Her mouth dropped.

"This this can't be! NO NO IT'S NOT FAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'_When did they?'_ Speka remembered when Elsword tackled her from behind.

"DAMN YOU RED HEAD!" She yelled up to the empty sky.

* * *

After hearing Elsword's explanation about the other bag, all three of them burst out laughing on their way back to Velder.

* * *

Speka began seriously crying on the floor covering her face. William noticed that she paid no attention to him.

"Foolish wench prepare to feel the wrath of William!" yelled William

"Eh?" Said Speka as she stopped crying to only see annoying little rat like creature.

She looked from side to side then back at William and said "Plasma Cutter".

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !" yelled William while being struck by Speka's lasers.

* * *

**Alright Thank you for reading this long chapter. I will try to update a little fast now but at least I have this one done already. Once again if you have thoughts or opinions feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
